Three Brothers
by Silver Azure
Summary: Dynablade's three babies; Holt, Heath and Bo seek revenge for mother. They're in search of Kirby but will they find him? Will they find out the truth what happened? RATED T FOR SWEARING AND VIOLENCE, hope ya R&R.
1. Apples and Vengeance

It had been fifteen years since Dyna Blade was killed by Kirby, her three little babies are now grown up. The eldest of the trio was Holt and he is

14 and he's the muscle of the group, the middle was Heath and he is 13 and is the brains of the brothers, and finally the youngest was Bo and he

is 12 and is not known for strength or wits but his innocence.

"Alright, rise and shine guys" said Holt

It was morning and the trio had to go out and find breakfast, they weren't in the mood for worms or anything like that so they figured they'd head

to Wispy Woods for some apples. While flying there they noticed Bo was lagging behind a bit.

"Come on Bo, pick up the pace!" exclaimed Holt

"Yeah dude, I want some apples for breakfast and I'll be damned if I let you slow us down!" exclaimed Heath

"Will guys stop being so mean?" asked Bo

"We're not being mean bro, we're telling you to move it because it's breakfast" replied Holt

The brothers were flying and eventually made it to Wispy, a tall apple tree that produced apples as far as the eye can see if you will a delicacy to

Holt, Heath and Bo the apples were.

"Wispy, apples on the double!" exclaimed Holt

"Sure thing Holt" replied Wispy as apples fell from his branches

*MUNCH* *CRUNCH* *CHEW* *GULP* Went the brothers who began to chow down on the apples, they were most delighted because the apples

had came out fresh and juicy.

"Hey boys, I'm sure you don't want to talk about this but how are y'all holding up now that it's been fifteen years since for your mom?" asked

Wispy

"We're holding up fine" said Heath

"Yeah, I do miss her" replied Bo

Holt was dead silent, every time he even thought about his mother the first word that came to his mind was; "Revenge" he wanted revenge

against the one that killed their mother.

"Holt, why so quiet?" asked Wispy

"Yeah dude, what's the deal?" asked Heath

Holt just turned around with his back towards them, he didn't want to show the fact that he was crying because not only did he miss his mother

but he was angry as well.

"Nothing, just leave me alone" replied Holt as he munched on an apple

Heath and Bo were very concerned about their brother.

"Listen bro, we're gonna get that little pink bastard" said Heath

"Wait…didn't he teach us how to fly?" asked Bo

"SHUT UP BO!" exclaimed Holt and Heath in unison

Bo walked away to get some more apples, Heath was still concerned for his brother as he never saw this side of Holt before. Normally Holt is the

tough one who never cries nor shows his feelings but the death of their mother was the pretty much Holt's Achilles Heel.

"Holt, listen to me bro we're gonna find him" comforted Heath

"When we find him, I'm gonna rip out his entrails!" exclaimed Holt

"That's the Holt I know!" exclaimed Heath

The brothers were just hanging out around Wispy, eating apples and after a while they flew away in search of Kirby, but they couldn't fly too

much as they were full from their breakfast so they decided to walk a little.

"Man those were good apples" said Bo

"You said it little bro" replied Holt

They were walking when they decided to start flying again because they began to feel up to it. The trio must've flown for about an hour when

suddenly they landed in Cappy Town.

"Where the hell are we?" asked Holt

Heath had noticed a sign that read; "Welcome to Cappy Town"

"Apparently we're in Cappy Town" replied Heath

They had never heard of Cappy Town, but were still destined to find Kirby, even if they had to resort to any wrongdoings.

"Well guys, let's ask around" suggested Holt

They had approached Chef Kawasaki, who was walking around promoting a new dish

"Hey pal, you seen a pink puffball, 'bout yea high?" asked Holt

"Oh you mean Kirby? Sure he lives in that shack over yonder" replied Kawasaki

"Thanks man" said Heath as the trio flew away

"Hey wait you should try my…" but the brothers were long gone by the time he could finish his sentence.

Holt was destined to find Kirby, Heath wanted a piece of him as well and as for Bo…well he wasn't really the one who would exact revenge.

_(A/N) There's the 1__st__ chapter of my 1__st__ Kirby fic, I hope you enjoyed so far. I will update real soon and please R&R!_


	2. Dreams

They were searching Cappy Town looking for Kirby; day was turning into night as they felt Chef Kawasaki tricked them because the shack they saw was abandoned.

"I think that guy tricked us" said Holt angrily

"Holt, we should turn in and continue in the morning" said Heath

Holt agreed as him, Heath and Bo found a nice place to lie down and sleep for the night. While deep in their slumber Holt began to have a strange dream;

**[HOLT'S DREAM]**

"Where the hell am I?" wondered Holt

Holt was in a barren land, fog surrounded him when suddenly he heard noise.

"Heath? Bo? Is that you guys?" nervously asked Holt

Instead of his brothers appearing, his mother Dyna Blade had appeared

"MOM!" exclaimed Holt as he hugged her

"Holt my son, I want you to avenge me…that little pink puffball needs to be taken down" said Dyna Blade, Holt smiled.

"Ma, I will rip out his entrails and hang him with them" smiled Holt

"That's my little killer, Holt…you were always my favorite" said Dyna Blade as she kissed him on his cheek, Holt blushed.

"Aw shucks Ma!" said Holt blushing

"I know you'll find him Holt, I have faith in you!" said Dyna Blade

"I'll make you proud Ma!" exclaimed Holt

Then Dyna Blade started to fade away

"Aw Ma don't go yet!" exclaimed Holt

**[BACK IN REALITY]**

Holt was smiling as he was asleep; he knew his objective was to not let his mother down and get revenge on that little puffball.

**[HEATH'S DREAM]**

Heath was eating an apple that Wispy had given to him; his brothers flew off without even telling him where they were going to which got on Heath's nerves.

"GUYS GET BACK HERE!" exclaimed Heath but they didn't listen, just then Dyna Blade appeared right in front of Heath.

"MOM IT'S YOU!" exclaimed Heath

"Yes my son, my look at how you've grown" chuckled Dyna Blade

"Thanks Ma! Hey did you hear; Me, Holt and Bo are gonna find that little pink puffball and kill him?" asked Heath

"No I hadn't, Heath as my cunning child I know you, Holt and Bo will succeed in the demise of the little Star Warrior" replied Dyna Blade

"Yes mother, we're doing it for you. For you see it's really taking a toll on Holt's emotions but I figure if we kill that pink thing then Holt will be happy and so will I and Bo I don't know about" said Heath

Dyna Blade had smiled

"That's my little killer, also don't tell your brothers…but you were always my favorite Heath" said Dyna Blade

"I always knew you favored me over Holt and Bo" smiled Heath

"Indeed I do" said Dyna Blade as she began to fade away

"MA, DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!" exclaimed Heath

**[BACK IN REALITY]**

Heath was fast asleep as were Holt and Bo

"Don't worry mom, I'm gonna make you proud!" said Heath in his sleep

**[BO'S DREAM]**

Now Bo's dream was a little more complex, for you see in his dream, Bo was the alpha male of the group but yet still missed his mother.

"Bo, you're so much superior to me!" exclaimed Holt as he brought Bo an apple

"Yeah Bo, I wish I was as good looking as you are!" exclaimed Heath

"Never gonna happen" replied Bo as he tossed an apple core at Holt's head

"Nice shot Bo" smiled Holt

Now Bo knew he was dreaming because if he had tried that in real life, Holt would've torn him apart. Now as Bo was snacking on another apple Holt and Bo disappeared, this made Bo cross;

"Hey, where the hell are you guys?" exclaimed Bo and just then Dyna Blade appeared

"MOMMY!" exclaimed Bo

"Yes Bo, don't swear sweetie you're better than that" said Dyna Blade in a sweet tone

Bo began to cry at the fact that his mother was right in front of him, he missed her so much. Sure he loved his brothers but they couldn't fill the void that was in Bo's heart because he missed his mother more than anything in the world.

"Hey mom did you hear? Holt and Heath want to rip apart this little pink puffball" said Bo

"Yes Bo, but that will not be necessary for you see I am alive and when I feel well I will come looking for you boys" said Dyna Blade.

Upon hearing this Bo was stunned, but he didn't know to believe it as it was a dream but he still had faith.

"I believe you mother" said Bo

"Don't worry sweetie, I will find you boys and then we'll be a family, I do not condone the killing of Kirby" said Dyna Blade in a strict tone

"Is that his name?" asked Bo

"Yes sweetheart, now I must be off but when I feel well I will find you boys. I love all three of you but Bo, between you and me…you were always my baby and always my favorite" said Dyna Blade as she kissed her son on the head and disappeared, and then Bo woke up.

**[BACK IN REALITY]**

Morning had rolled around and the boys woke up, each having seen a vision of their mother in their dreams.

"Guys, I just saw mom in a dream and she says she's alive and when she's well, she'll come looking for us!" exclaimed Bo, but Holt and Heath didn't believe him.

"I saw mom in a dream last night and she told me to exact my revenge and kill him" replied Holt

"She told me the same exact thing" replied Heath

"But you guys!" whined Bo

"Majority rules Bo, we're gonna kill him and if you don't take part then don't bother coming home!" exclaimed Holt as him and Heath flew off.

"WAIT YOU GUYS!" exclaimed Bo as he flew trying to catch them

"_Stubborn bastards"_ Bo thought to himself.

_(A/N) Hey there was the second chapter, hope you liked it and chapter 3 will be up soon!_


	3. The Twist of Fate

"Why won't you guys believe me?" whined Bo

"It's not that we don't believe you Bo" replied Heath

"The fact of the matter is that in mine and Heat's dreams mother told us to kill Kirby and that's what we're going to do!" exclaimed Holt

The boys were still searching for Kirby but their search was to no avail, they were getting hungry as well.

"I'm hungry" said Heath

"Yeah, where's Wispy when ya need him?" joked Holt

Just then the boys saw Chef Kawasaki cooking outside; he was making flapjacks which gave the boys an idea:

"Hey there's that jerk who mislead us" said Holt

"Let's steal his food!" exclaimed Bo

"Good thinking little bro" replied Heath

The three circled Chef Kawasaki's place for a good few minutes and when he finished cooking his flapjacks the swooped in and grabbed each and every one to Chef Kawasaki's dismay;

"HEY COME BACK HERE!" exclaimed Chef Kawasaki

But it was too late; the boys were long gone with Chef Kawasaki's flapjacks, and boy was he angry at them. The trio landed in a field where they feasted on pancakes;

"Hey guys this what I'm gonna do to that puffball!" exclaimed Holt as he ripped apart a pancake with his beak and then ate it

"Oh yeah, watch this!" exclaimed Heath as he threw a pancake in the air, flew up to it and ate it in midair

"Bo?" the two asked as they gave Bo a; _you better do something_ look

Bo had chuckled nervously a bit but then ripped his pancake with his hands and gulped it down, satisfying Holt and Heath. After their feast, they decided to head out and they walked around Cappy Town where they came to a hut; in the backyard they saw Kirby.

"That's him!" exclaimed Holt

"Yeah, that's the puffball" replied Heath

Holt, Heath and Bo knew revenge was just within their grasp, but then two kids came out of the house and into the backyard; it was Tuff and Tiff.

"Who the hell are those two?" asked Holt

Heath and Bo just shrugged as if to say "I don't know" but this didn't stop the boys chances for revenge! They perched atop the gate and called out to Kirby;

"Hey you…Pinkie!" exclaimed Holt

Tuff, Tiff and Kirby all turned around and saw the three boys with fire in their eyes because they wanted to exact their revenge against Kirby.

"Who are you guys?" exclaimed Tiff

"I don't answer to anybody!" exclaimed Holt

"Me neither...right Bo?" exclaimed Heath, this made Holt cross

"Damn it Heath!" exclaimed Holt

"Shut up Holt!" exclaimed Bo

This made Holt even more cross than he was before when Heath had slipped up;

"Well in case you didn't catch it, I'm Holt and those two screw ups are my brothers Heath and Bo!" exclaimed Holt

"Wait a minute…Holt looks so familiar" said Tiff as she rubbed her chin trying to figure where she'd seen Holt before.

"No matters, COME ON KILL HIM!" exclaimed Holt as he, Heath and Bo charged after Kirby

"KIRBY RUN!" exclaimed Tuff and Tiff in unison

Kirby ran for his life with Holt, Heath and Bo in hot pursuit of him, they had chased Kirby through the forest, up mountains and through town and Kirby began to tire. Not the boys though, their wings were strong like their mother's wings;

"Poyo Poyo!" exclaimed Kirby as he ran for his life but then after all that running; the boys finally cornered him on a cliff overlooking the ocean. Now Kirby wasn't the world's greatest swimmer mind you.

"Any last words?" asked Holt

"Make it quick!" exclaimed Heath

_Is this the end for our Star Warrior? Will the brothers kill him? Will Bo ever be respected by Holt? FIND OUT… RIGHT NOW!_

Just as it all seemed like the end for Kirby, when the boys had him trapped…to Kirby's aid came… DYNA BLADE! Yes their mother had appeared right in front of them and their jaws…erm BEAKS dropped to the floor.

"MOM!" exclaimed Holt as he hugged her

"OH MY GOODNES!" exclaimed Heath as he too hugged his mother

"MOMMY IT'S YOU!" exclaimed Bo as he too did the same as his brothers

"Now we can kill him like a family!" exclaimed Holt with tears in his eyes

"No Holt, nobody's killing anybody" said Dyna Blade

"Wait, what?" exclaimed Holt

"Boys, contrary to what anybody has told you… I am alive and well, for the past fifteen years believe it or not I was in a coma barely clinging to life-"said Dyna Blade before she was cut off by Holt

"Just a minute here, a coma?" asked Holt

"Yes sweetheart, everybody thought I was trying to kill their crops but I only did it to feed you boys, me and Kirby fought and he almost killed me but for the past fifteen years he nurtured me back to health, I had awoken from my coma just two weeks ago and I promised myself I would look for you boys" said Dyna Blade.

Just then Tuff and Tiff appeared but they had to catch their breaths after all the running they did because they feared for Kirby.

"*pant* *pant* Now…I know where…I've seen Holt before!" exclaimed Tiff

"What the heck are you talking about?" asked Holt puzzled

"Well Holt, you wouldn't remember but you were just a baby when Tiff first met you, you see when you hatched, Kirby took care of you! He fed you bananas" said Dyna Blade in a sweet tone.

Holt was in shock; he had approached Kirby and quickly apologized as did Heath and Bo, Kirby had forgiven them.

"Boys, I cannot believe how much you've grown! You're the cutest babies ever. I know it was hard growing up without me, especially Holt who had to carry the responsibility as the eldest sibling to look after you boys but he did an amazing job as you're all well fed, healthy and can fly…even though Kirby taught you how! Sure it takes a hundred years for you boys to fully mature but so far I can see maturity in you boys" said Dyna Blade as she kissed each of them.

They took off after saying goodbye to Kirby, Tuff and Tiff.

"Told ya mom was looking for us!" exclaimed Bo to Holt and Heath in a snobbish tone

"Shut up Bo" joked Holt and Heath in unison

**THE END**

_(A/N) I hope you liked the story, in case you're wondering Dyna Blade's *supposed* death happened when Bo was still an egg, Holt and Heath were already born…if that makes sense but if it doesn't it's non canonical it's not supposed to make sense. Be on the lookout for more of my Kirby fics!_


End file.
